Always For You
by nakamura11
Summary: Hanya untukmu aku akan bertahan, sekuat yang ku bisa sekuat yang ku mampu. / EXO FIC! / BAEKYEOL! / Summary sesat! Baca langsung biar ngerti!/CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Always For You

Rated : M

Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

Genre : Romance Angst

Summary : Hanya untukmu aku akan bertahan, sekuat yang ku bisa sekuat yang ku mampu. /BAEKYEOL! Summary sesat! Baca langsung biar ngerti!

Discalimer : panpik ini sepenuhnya miliku! =="

Warning : BL, BOY X BOY, YAOI, Typo, NC-nya gak hot, cerita gak nyambung, banyak ocehan gak masuk akal, Angst-nya gak kerasa dan sebagainya.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Mind to Review?

* * *

_Dunia ini mempermainkanku. Terus dan terus, lagi dan lagi. Mengikat semua ragaku di satu tiang tinggi. Mengurung jiwa lemahku di sarang besi. Dan menyiksa hatiku dengan belati. Terus dan terus, lagi dan lagi. Tapi hanya untukmu aku akan bertahan, hanya untukmu aku menahan semua beban, sekuat yang ku bisa sekuat yang ku mampu._

Tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Baekhyun menatap photo itu dengan senyum manisnya dan juga membuang photo itu kedalam tempat sampah diiringi umpatan tajam dari mulutnya. Ia juga tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berjalan menuju apartementnya sebari teriak-teriak seperti orang gila lalu tersenyum semeringah dan juga berteriak-teriak dengan deraian air mata lalu mengancurkan seluruh perabotan di apartementnya.

Semua kejadian yang dua diantaranya disebutkan tadi sudah terlalu banyak memenuhi setiap lembar ingatan di dalam kepala Baekhyun. Kejadian yang selalu terulang kembali berkali-kali. Kejadian yang selalu berputar dalam hidupnya. Semua itu pasti akan terus berlangsung jika dirinya tetap berada di sisi namja tinggi bertelinga besar itu. Tetap berada disisi namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk pasti disaat salah satu sahabat terdekatnya itu menanyakan satu kalimat yang sudah sering sekali ia lontarkan. Mata Baekhyun yang tadi sibuk melihat layar psp-nya menatap lurus kearah mata besar di depannya, sesekali ia menyeruput milktea dingin digenggamannya.

"Kau masih bertahan?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah kawatir sahabatnya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut. Kyungsoo yang memang benar-benar kawatir pada sahabatnya ini, sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Ia sudah beribu-ribu kali mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun sadar akan posisinya sekarang ini.

"Kau benar-benar ingin meneruskannya?" Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya di pundak Baekhyun. Ia menatap lekat-lekat manik mata Baekhyun yang kecoklatan itu. Dan lagi Baekhyun kembali mengangguk pasti.

"Tapi, apa kau baik baik saja?"

"aku baik-baik saja Kyungie, tak usah terlalu kawatir seperti itu. Lagi pula, cinta itu susah untuk mengerti keadaan" Baekhyun menaruh milkteanya di atas meja dan mengelap sedikit tangannya yang basah sebelum melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo dari pundaknya.

"tapi, Baekhyun..."

"shh... Kyunggie! lihat! aku baik-baik saja bukan?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum dengan eye smilenya. Itu sangat lucu. Ya sangat lucu, tapi itu tak membuat Kyungsoo selesai mengurusi kekawatirannya dengan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Ya, bagaimana tidak seorang sahabat tidak kawatir disaat sahabatnya sendiri yang memang berisik dan cerewet dari lahir dan juga selalu pecicilan dan tak bisa diam dari dalam kandungan tiba-tiba saja jadi pendiam, terkadang nangis diam-diam dan selalu tak ada gairah saat makan di kantin maupun di rumah. Ini cukup membuatnya jadi pusing mencari cara untuk mengembalikan jiwa Baekhyun yang heboh sana sini. Ia juga pusing memikirkan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun yang terkenal keras kepala dengan mudahnya menerima semua perlakuan namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Benar-benar lebih memusingkan di bandingkan mengurusi kelakuan gila Kim Jong In, namjachigunya.

"Tapi, jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu terluka, segera beritahu aku!" Kyungsoo menutup layar psp Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mentapanya lagi.

"Aye, aye! Umma!" Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya dan menghormat sebelum kembali menatap lekat layar pspnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat sikap Baekhyun yang memang susah untuk dilepas itu hanya terkekeh kecil dan kembali membolak-balik halaman di novel kesukaannya.

* * *

**To : Baekkie.**

**Subject : ...**

**_Baekkie~ ayo kita kencan! Aku akan menunggumu di depan sekolah~_**

Baekhyun, menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyum manis dibibirya. Ia memasukan ponselnya kekantung celana dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas yang sekarang sudah tak berpenghuni lagi. Langkahnya semakin cepat di saat ia melihat kearah jendela besar di setiap dinding lorong yang hampir gelap ini. Ia melihat jelas-jelas pelaku yang tadi mengirimnya pesan singkat. Seorang namja tinggi dengan mobil hitam miliknya, namja itu masih setia menunggu sebari bersender di mobilnya dan memainkan kuncinya berulang-ulang.

"YEOLLIE!" Teriak Baekhyun, ia melambaikan tangannya sebari berlari menuju namja yang di panggil Yeollie itu, namja tinggi dan bertelinga besar, Park Chanyeol. Entah apa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta setengah mati pada namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata ini. Tapi, bukankah cinta memang tidak punya alasan? Ya, banyak orang bilang kalau cinta sejati itu tak pernah punya alasan mengapa ia bisa cinta pada seseorang. Mungkin, karna semua kekurangan dan kelebihan tak pernah bisa dibedakan jika sedang jatuh cinta. Ah, yang jelas cinta itu buta, tak mengerti keadaan dan posisinya, atau itu yang setidaknya dikatakan Baekhyun jika menyangkut tentang cinta.

"Baekkie~" Baekhyun menghamburkan pelukannya dalam dekapan Chanyeol, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"aku rindu padamu, Yeollie" Baekhyun memamerkan puppy eyesnya yang hanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang tahu. Ia masih memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol.

"nado, Baekkie~ ja, sekarang kita akan pergi kemana?" Chanyeol menyingkirkan sedikit poni di wajah Baekhyun yang mulus itu. Ia menatap lembut mata Baekhyun dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"ke manapun~ asalkan kau bersamaku, Yeollie" Baekhyun tersenyum memamerkan sedikit gigi bersihnya.

"Araseo, tapi Baekkie, gigimu ada sisa makanan" wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah disaat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan jari menunjuk-nunjuk kearah giginya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"ahahah, aku bercanda Baekkie~" Chanyeol terkekeh setelah melihat sikap Baekhyun yang sedang malu setengah mati itu. Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa Chanyeol telah mengerjainya menyikut pelan perut Chanyeol.

"Appo!"

"kau jahat padaku Yeollie!" Baekhyun mengempoutkan bibirnya imut, berpura-pura marah pada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pink milik Baekhyun yang manis itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menutup matanya dan bersiap menerima segala sesuatu yang akan memanjakan bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun berkali kali, tanpa jeda. Terus dan terus, sampai akhirnya ia menangkap seluruh bibir Baekhyun dan sedikit melumatnya. Tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian. Terkadang ia mengigit-gigitnya lembut dan juga menghisapnya hingga terdengar suara 'ssrrruuppp' di sela ciuman yang sekarang tambah panas itu. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi enggan membuka mulutnya akhirnya membiarkan lidah Chanyeol yang tadi bergerak liar di permukaan bibirnya masuk menelusuri seluruh penghuni di rongga mulutnya.

Chanyeol yang sekarang merajai permainan antara bibir dan bibir ini, mengajak lidah Baekhyun bertarung. Ia menarik lidah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya dan menelintirnya pelan. Sedangkan lidah Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendorong lidah Chanyeol dan menyelaraskan permainan Chanyeol. Namun lagi dan lagi, ia tak bisa melawan pergerakan lidah Chanyeol yang sudah pro tersebut.

Lidah Chanyeol terus menjilat-jilat lidah Baekhyun dan menggelitik langit-langitnya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengerang dan mengeluarkan desahan yang tartahan di sela kegiatan mereka.

"mhhh!" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol setelah ingat ia lupa dengan pasokan oksigennya karna saking terbawa oleh permainan manis dari Chanyeol.

"muah! kenapa Baekkie?"

Baekhyun menangkap pandangan Chanyeol yang berpura-pura polos itu. Ia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah namja telinga layar itu, walaupun ia juga benar-benar tidak ikhlas melepaskan ciuman manis tapi panas tadi.

"kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?" Baekhyun mengelap seutas saliva di ujung bibirnya. Ia menatap lucu mata Chanyeol.

"ahaha, mian Baekkie~ bibirmu terlalu manis, aku jadi susah untuk berhenti" Chanyeol nyengir dan melingkarkan tangan besarnya di leher Baekhyun.

"hum, yasudah ayo cepat kita pergi, nanti kita kemalaman"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan menarik tangan Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya. Dan mereka melesat pergi kesuatu tempat.

* * *

_'Drrrtttt. Drrttt. Drrrttt.'_

Baekhyun melirik kearah ponsel yang bergetar di dalam saku celana Chanyeol. Hampir lebih dari lima kali ponsel itu bergetar, dan Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan itu semua. Mereka berdua masih sibuk jalan-jalan menikmati indahnya sungai Han.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan pristiwa seperti ini, sudah bisa menebak pasti kenapa Chanyeol tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang masih melihat sana sini dengan wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan sedikit melonggarkan genggaman tangannya dengan Chanyeol. _'aku membuatnya bahagia kan?'_ Baekhyun menanyakan kalimat tak asing itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk dan memandang lesu langkah kakinya bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Chanyeol.

'_aku benar-benar membuatnya bahagia kan?'_ kembali lagi Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang namja manis bereyeliner, yang sangat mencintai namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol. Ya, sangat-sangat mencintainya. Walaupun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. **Bertepuk sebelah tangan**.

Lalu, apa arti kata 'kencan' dan 'rindu'?

Ah, itu hanya sekedar penambal sementara perasaan mereka yang hancur. Jadi tak begitu berarti.

Mereka tak pernah saling mengetahui perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Dan mereka tak pernah bilang suka atau cinta satu sama lain. Jadi, kata-kata itu tidak berarti untuk mereka, atau mungkin untuk Chanyeol sendiri. Karena Baekhyun selalu menaruh perasaan lain di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan untuk Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol itu tak mempunyai hubungan special, tapi mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus yang lebih dari sahabat dan kurang dari sepasang kekasih. Ya, yang lebih jelasnya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang selalu jadi pendamping di saat Park Chanyeol membutuhkan. Atau bisa dibilang, Byun Baekhyun adalah namja pelampiasan dari seorang Park Chanyeol disaat ia sedang pisah dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di luar sana.

Sakit hati bukan, menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun? Tapi, menurut Baekhyun sendiri, ia tak pernah bisa menghiraukan perasaan sakit hatinya jika sudah menyangkut kebahagiaan Chanyeol, namja yang ia kasihi itu. Jadi apapun akan ia lakukan jika itu untuk kebahagiaan Chanyeol walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun itu memang ide yang sangat buruk. Karna hanya orang bodoh saja yang ingin disakiti untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Ya, hanya **orang bodoh**.

Ternyata cinta itu menyeramkan. Memakan hidup-hidup akal dan perasaan manusia tampa sisa. Ia juga bisa membunuh hidup-hidup watak dan sikap seseorang. Benar-benar buas.

"Yeollie" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menarik pelan ujung kemeja sekolah milik Chanyeol. Ia masih menunduk.

"hmm? ada apa Baekkie?" Chanyeol menunduk sedikit di depan Baekhyun, mencoba melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang sekarang tertutup poni.

"setidaknya, lihat satu pesan dari kekasihmu"

Chanyeol yang tadi tersenyum, menarik kembali seluruh otot wajahnya dan kembali berdiri tegak sebari menunduk, genggamannya tambah mengerat di tangan Baekhyun.

"aku tidak mau, Baekkie" suara parau Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan yang sekarang terlihat murung itu.

"cukup satu pesan, dia mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Baekkie, aku tidak-"

"Yeollie, kau namja, bukan?"

Chanyeol akhirnya terdiam,dan akhirnya melepas genggaman tangannya dan meraih ponsel di sakunya yang sekarang sudah tidak sibuk bergetar lagi.

Chanyeol menyalakan ponselnya dan membuka salah satu pesan dari 45 pesan yang diterima ponselnya. Baekhyun menatap lembut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat lesu itu, ia tidak tau apa isi pesan yang diterima Chanyeol. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa isi pesan tersebut berisi kata-kata yang membuat hati Chanyeol sangat panas. Terbukti disaat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya dengan kasar dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala Bridal Style dan membawanya menuju mobil.

"Baekkie, mian" suara Chanyeol yang parau dan memberat itu hanya di tanggapi anggukan dari Baekhyun yang terlihat pasrah digendong Chanyeol dengan cukup kasar.

**TBC**

HOAAA?! apa ini?! mian NC-nya chap depan yah.. Nami bener-bener gila~ kenapa ide seperti ini selalu muncul ditengah malam? argg, sudahlah~ Nami cuma pengen berterima kasih sama semuanya yang mau baca ni panpik abal abalan~ kalo ada yang review Nami bakal lanjut. Ja mata nee~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Always For You

Rated : M

Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

Genre : Romance Angst

Summary : Hanya untukmu aku akan bertahan, sekuat yang ku bisa sekuat yang ku mampu. /BAEKYEOL! Summary sesat! Baca langsung biar ngerti!

Discalimer : panpik ini sepenuhnya miliku! =="

Warning : BL, BOY X BOY, Typo, Ncnya gak hot, cerita gak nyambung, banyak ocehan gak masuk akal, Angstnya gak kerasa dan sebagainya.

_**OOOOIIIIIII! INI NCCCCCCCC! ENTAH NC BATAS UMURNYA BERAPA (?) POKOKNYA BUAT ANAK INGUSAN TOLONG COPOT KAKINYA BAWA PERGI DARI INI PANPIK PALING DANGER, TAPI KALO PENASARAN BACA AJA._. ASAL REVIEW MUEHE...**_

Don't Like Don't Read!

Mind to Review?

* * *

_Ya, Dunia ini memang mempermainkanku. Membuatku tak mampu melihat indahnya rembulan, membuatku tak mampu menikmati hangatnya matahari, dan membuatku tak mampu untuk sekedar terpejam menikmati sedikit perasaan yang menerpa jiwaku. Aku tak dapat menyalahkanmu, aku tak dapat menghakimimu, karna ini sepenuhnya berawal dariku, dari diriku yang terlalu bodoh hingga dengan mudahnya disakiti dan di permainkan._

'BUAGH'

Baekhyun terpental, punggungnya membentur keras dinding berwarna biru kelam itu. Suara kulit bertemu dengan benda keras terdengar menyeruak diseluruh ruangan.

"arg.." ringis Baekhyun memegangi punggungnya, sebelum ia menatap sendu Chanyeol yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya, tanpa membalas tatapan Baekhyun sedikitpun.

"Baekkie-"

Baekhyun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, ia merasa dua lengan besar sekarang sedang mengurung tubuh mungilnya. Ia tahu siapa pemiliknya, karna hanya ada satu pasang lengan yang dapat membuat tubuhnya merinding tanpa harus disentuh olehnya. Hanya lengan milik Park Chanyeollah yang dapat membuat darahnya memanas seketika.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, disaat jari-jemari besar itu mengangkat dagunya dan menariknya kasar. Bekhyun merasa sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

Chanyeol melumat kasar bibir manis berwarna pink didepannnya, melahapnya habis hingga tak ada sedikit celahpun yang ia tinggalkan. Ia mengesap seluruh rasa manis bibir namja yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut, terus menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibir yang kini sudah merah merekah.

Baekhyun enggan membuka mulutnya, walau berkali kali Chanyeol tak sabaran mengigit-gigit bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya secara bergantian, mengharapkan gerbang dari surga hangat itu terbuka dan mempersilakannya untuk 'sedikit' bermain disana.

Merasa tidak diperdulikan, Chanyeol menekan pelan sesuatu di selangkangan Baekhyun dengan dengkulnya, dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang disela ciuman panas mereka.

"mmnggghAAHH!"

Lidah Chanyeol menelusuri seluruh penghuni di dalam mulut Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Ia menjilat seluruh gigi Baekhyun dan juga langit-langitnya sebelum akhirnya lidahnya berhenti di atas sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah, Ia menekan pelan lidah Baekhyun dan mengajaknya bermain.

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dikala namja bertelinga lebar itu terus memelintir lidahnya berkali-kali, terkadang ia juga mengerang nikmat disaat Chanyeol menghisap-hisap lidahnya sampai saliva mereka berdua membasahi dagunya dan juga Chanyeol.

"ah hah, Cha-Chanyeol.. AKH!" Chanyeol menggigit kasar bibir bawah Baekhyun hingga berdarah, meninggalkan sedikit rasa metalik didalam ciuman panas mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannnya hanya untuk sekedar membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan membuka kasar kemejanya, menampilkan pundak putih dan bersih milik namja yang kini terengah-engah mengatur napasnya.

Ia mengelus pelan leher jenjang Baekhyun, sebelum ia mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun yang sudah memerah.

"engghhhh.." Chanyeol melumat cuping telinga tersebut.

"panggil aku Yeollie, Baekkie" ucapnya atau mungkin desisnya pelan tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat pemiliknya merinding akan deru napas Chanyeol yang samar-samar menyentuh lehernya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah dan setelahnya mencengkram kuat tembok di depannya. Chanyeol mengigit kencang pundak Baekhyun dan menghisapnya kuat. Tangan kirinya menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun agar menampilkan pundak putih yang satunya lagi. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka satu persatu kancing yang masih utuh –karna sebagian kancing atas sudah rusak karna perbuatannya- di bagian bawah kemeja.

"mmmhh... nngaaahh! aaahhh! ahh!" Baekhyun mendesah nikmat, disaat Chanyeol menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit pelan lehernya, tangan kanan Chanyeol mengelus-elus perut Baekhyun yang rata, sedangkan tangan kiri Chanyeol sibuk bermain-main di puting kiri Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengeras.

"sruuupp.. mpuah, mmmmh kau manis Baekkie, benar-benar... mmmhhh" sekali hisap beribu kenikmatan, itulah yang terdapat dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini, bagaikan di kepung beribu-ribu api tubuhnya meleleh di bawah panasnya perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap tubuhnya.

Berkali-kali tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat, napasnya terengah engah, dadanya naik turun, suara erangan dan desahan nikmat menjalar keseluruh ruangan. Tubuh Baekhyun merosot, bersamaan dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang cepat menangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan mengangkatnya menuju kasur.

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat mata sendu bereyeliner didepannya, wajah pucat bibir berdarah dan deru napas yang tak bertauran, terpapang jelas di depannya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, dan setelahnya menuduk dalam-dalam, bibirnya bergetar.

"Baekkie" Baekhyun membuka sedikit matanya, mencoba mengatur deru napasnya. Ia menatap jelas-jelas wajah tampan diatasnya.

"maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini padamu"

Baekhyun terdiam dan setelahnya tersenyum simpul. "aku tau, kau akan mengatakan itu Yeollie" Tangan Baekhyun meraih pipi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menoleh dengan mata sendu dan sedikit berair.

"Baekkie" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut membiarkan suara berat itu menjalar keseluruh rongga telinga dan kepalanya. Ia menarik pelan tengkuk Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, setelahnya ia kembali menangkap tatapan penuh beban didepannya.

"kita sudah sejauh ini, lagi pula sewa kamar ini cukup mahal, uangmu akan sia-sia jika kita berhenti sekarang"

Bodoh.

Benar-benar bodoh.

_Ah, Byun Bakehyun kau memang orang paling bodoh sedunia. Apakah pemandangan dari wajah tampan namja di depanmu ini lebih berharga dari pada harga dirimu? Oh, apakah kau harus membenturkan kepalamu itu agar kau bisa berpikir jernih. Yak, Byun Baekhyun sadarlah!_

Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan hati nuraninya diujung sana. Deretan kalimat itu tak pernah luput menerjangi setiap sel otak Baekhyun dikala ia mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur dari jeratan si manusia tinggi didepannya. Dan sikap Baekhyun yang selalu nakal tak mau menurut itu juga tak pernah mau mengalah untuk sekedar mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk bangun dari mimpi panjang akan 'kebodohan'nya menyakut kebahagiaan si namja bernama Chanyeol itu.

Ukh Baekhyun, seharusnya kau cepat-cepat memeriksa otak mu yang sudah tak waras itu.

Baekhyun masih menatap wajah tampan yang kini menampakan tarikan kecil dibibirnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis dan menatap manik tajam namja tercintanya itu. Ia benar-benar sudah tenggelam dalam ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau dari sang 'object', Chanyeol menatap manik mata Baekhyun dengan sedikit seringai kecil dibibirnya, kerlingan nakal muncul dimatanya sebelum ia melempar kasar tubuh Baekhyun keatas kasur lalu menindihnya.

"bersiaplah Baby"

* * *

"Enggghh~ Ye..Yeolliee! huaaa ahh! ah!"

Baekhyun terus mendesah, disaat jemari-jemari besar itu bermain-main didadanya, lidah hangat dan bibir kenyal itu menekan-nekan kulit lehernya, dan juga disaat benda tumpul itu menusuk-nusuk sweet spotnya dibawah sana. Ini benar-benar membuat ia kehilangan akal. Rasa nikmat yang menghujamnya berkali-kali membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa mendesah, mendesah dan mendesah.

Bahkan, hatinya yang berteriak lirih diujung sana, tak bisa sedikitpun ia dengar. Terlalu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang memabukan dan membodohkan.

"Ugh~ Ba— Baekkie~ kau arg! kau benar-benar sempiit~ ouhh~" Chanyeol terus terusan menumbuk sesuatu yang kenyal di dalam sana, ia benar-benar hilang kendali. Pikirannya kosong, hanya rasa nikmat yang terus-terusan menggerogoti hati nurani dan pikirannya. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu didalam perut Baekhyun memaksa untuk keluar dan disaat itulah Chanyeol merasaan hal yang sama.

"BAEKKIE!" / "YEOLLIE~~"

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya, disaat ia menyadari sesuatu menyentuh kelopak matanya yang indah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum melihat lekat-lekat jendela kamar hotel yang sedikit terbuka.

Angin menyusup dibawah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, ia sedikit menggigil sebelum melirik kebelakang, menatap namja tampan yang sedang tertidur lelap. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum sebelum menunduk dan menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih, mengambil beberapa potong pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya.

"akh" ringisnya disaat ia mengangkat lengannya. Ia melirik kebelakang, terdapat lebih dari tiga lebam di sekitar punggung dan lengan belakangnya. Ia mengigit kencang bibirnya sebelum kembali berpakaian lagi.

Sekali lagi, mata indahnya melirik namja tampan yang kini menampakkan bagian dadanya, ia masih tertidur pulas. Wajah mulus, tampan dan terkesan polos itu, begitu memabukan untuk seseorang yang sama bodohnya seperti Baekhyun. Ya, sama bodohnya, mau saja di permainkan oleh fisik dan wajah seseorang yang begitu bajingan, dan termakan oleh halusinasi yang diciptakan oleh cinta.

'Drrrtt' 'Drrrttt' 'Drrrttt'

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap ponsel Chanyeol yang bergetar di atas nakas. Ia mendekat dan melihat foto dan nama yang tertera di ponsel tersebut. Tanpa menyentuh ponsel itu, Baekhyun masih setia menunggu ponsel itu berhenti bergetar, sampai akhirnya satu pesan muncul tepat sesudah getaran berhenti.

Walau sebenarnya Baekhyun malas untuk sekedar melihat apa isi pesan yang terlihat sedikit dilayar ponsel Chanyeol itu, entah mengapa setan bodoh di dalam dirinya memaksa matanya untuk bertindak sendiri.

**From :** _Chagiya~_

_Chanyeollie, Mianhe :'( Aku, Aku tak bermaksud untuk putus denganmu, maafkan aku, kau boleh menghukumku, aku tidak akan menolak. Aku memang bodoh. Dan yang tadi itu, aku sedang emosi karena kau tak mengangkat telponku berkali-kali. Mianhe, aku benar-benar..._

Baekhyun menarik ujung bibirnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan tak asing dalam hatinya, perasaan bersalah dan terkhianati, perasaan benci dan prihatin, semuanya jadi satu. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir walau tak banyak.

Ia meremas kencang kemeja sekolahnya, menunduk, mengigit bibirnya yang terluka, menahan seluruh rasa yang mengepul-ngepul dihatinya, dan terus menahan airmata yang mengalir.

Beginilah seorang Byun Baekhyun, perasaan yang membingungkan seperti ini tak asing baginya. Bahkan, hampir setiap detik ia merasakannya, merasakan bagaimana dijadikan sebuah tempat untuk melampiaskan amarah dan emosi seorang Park Chanyeol. Namja yang telah menutup segala pikiran dan akal sehatnya.

Sudahku bilang bukan? menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun bukanlah ide yang bagus. Menjadi Byun Baekhyun hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin menyedihkan.

Baekhyun mengela napas berat dan menghapus air matanya, sebelum mengambil sebuat note kecil di laci nakas dan menuliskan sesuatu, setelahnya ia pergi dan menutup pelan pintu hotel yang terlihat kokoh, mengibaratkan bahwa Byun Baekhyun masih punya pembatas tinggi dan kuat diantara hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol.

'_Hey,Yeollie bodoh! kau sudah bangun, eoh? Cepat ambil ponselmu dan hubungi kekasihmu. Kasihanlah padanya, kau namja bukan yeoja dan kau tak pantas untuk mengeluh dan berprilaku seperti yeoja yang merajuk. Bersikaplah dewasa, dan jaga dia dengan baik—Baekhyun'_

* * *

Kyungsoo meniup pelan asap yang menguar dari kopi rendah kalori pada cup di genggamannya, sebelum menyuruput isinya dan menatap tajam kearah sahabatnya yang terlihat lebih lelah dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"ada apa denganmu? apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan 'pangeran'mu itu?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya saat mengucapkan kata pangeran dan menaruh cup kopi di meja cafe tempatnya biasa bersantai-santai dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya kebelakang sofa empuk, menengadahkan kepalanya. "tidak ada yang terjadi, Kyungie~" Ia membenarkan duduknya menjadi tegak. "dan jangan memandangiku seperti itu, kau seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup"

"tidak, kau salah. Aku akan memakan hidup-hidup namja yang berani membuat sahabatku ini menderita hingga ia tak bisa tumbuh tinggi walau hanya beberapa centi"

"Ya! Kyungie~ kau membuat moodku semakin hancur" Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Kyungsoo, sebelum kembali membenarkan duduknya dan memakan kentang goreng miliknya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar setelahnya menarik tangan Baekhyun mencegah kentang goreng itu masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap lekat namja di depannya, dan memasang wajah yang serius.

"katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan namja itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi Kyung" Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo lembut, lalu melanjutkan acara makan kentang gorengnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali dihentikan lagi oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menyerah.

"Uh, Kyungie, sejak kapan kau keras kepala seperti ini, eoh? Tak ada yang terjadi antara aku dengan Chanyeol. Ya, walaupun—"

Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Meremas tangan kanan Baekhyun. "jangan ragu, katakan saja padaku"

Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo, menunduk dan menghela napas berat untuk sekali.

"kami—" Baekhyun mengambil napas sebentar. "kami melakukannya lagi, dan sama seperti yang ku ceritakan sebelumya. Chanyeol sempat putus dengan kekasihnya, lalu datang padaku, dan kembali lagi pada kekasihnya" tangan kiri Baekhyun meremas kantung celananya sebelum memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghela napas berat menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya khawatir.

"kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku tak mau kepalaku di tebas oleh Jongin jika wajah kekasihnya yang paling tercinta ini terlihat tua karna terus-terusan memikirkanku" Baekhyun menusuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya, meminum kopinya hingga habis tak tersisa. Tegukkannya terlihat amat terburu-buru.

"Aish! Ingin rasanya aku mencabik-cabik namja Park-Park itu! dia sudah merebut Baekhyun yang mempunyai akal sehat dan menggantinya dengan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa memikirkan tampan, cinta, dan kebahagiaan orang yang bahkan tak memikirkan kebahagiaannya. Ohhh! aku benar-benar gila sekarang! Jauhi aku Baek, jauhi aku!"

Baekhyun menatap aneh sahabatnya itu, sejak kapan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang amat pintar itu terlihat sangat-sangat gila dan frustasi seperti belum di beri makan selama tiga bulan?

Oh, jawabannya adalah sejak Baekhyun mulai bodoh dan tak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu frustasi karna kebodohannya.

"huh, aku benar-benar lelah berusaha membuatmu sadar Baek. Ayolah, kau bisa tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakan hati nuranimu? dan kapan kau bisa berpikir benar-benar apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri? Apa si Park itu sudah memberimu mantra-mantra hingga kau jadi pabbo seperti ini? Uuuh~ ini benar-benar menyayat hatiku! Kau tahu itu?!"

Baekhyun menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah sahabatnya yang kini makin gila dan frustasi. Ia megerti benar-benar apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia juga mengerti benar-benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, dan ia pun tahu benar-benar apa yang dirasakan hati nurani dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi entah mantra apa yang diberi Chanyeol untuknya, Ia tidak pernah bisa tidak untuk peduli pada seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai setengah napas dari kehidupanya.

Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya kencang sebelum menghela napas berat.

"Argg! Baiklah, aku menyerah Baek! Lakukan sesukamu, lakukan semuanya bersama namja gila yang kau sebut pangeran itu! Tapi–jika kau terpuruk dan butuh bantuanku. Pintuku selalu terbuka untukmu, jangan sungkan untuk datang padaku" Kyungsoo mengambil tas punggungnya, menuju kasir dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk meremas kuat kantung celanannya.

**TBC**

Annyeong! ^^ Jiah, Nami dateng lagi bawa lanjutan panpik yadong ini~ Mianhe Nami hiatus dadakan. Alasannya, karna Nami baru aja selesai ngurusin UAS yang benar-benar sukses memutuskan setiap saraf di otak Nami, Ya walaupun sekarang udah lewat dan sukses juga Nami tangani. Sebenernya ada alasan lain sih, Nami sibuk juga nulis di akun panpik yang satunya lagi, namanya UNTAKUTUBUTARA4 silakan datengin akunya, ceritanya seru-seru loh~ hasil karya Nami dan sahabat-sahabat gila Nami XD jangan lupa review~ Yaudah itu aja deh, gomawo udah mau nungguin panpik aburdul ini (ya walaupun sebenernya gak ada yang mau nungguin) dan jangan bosen-bosen buat review lagi! Annyeong!

**GOMAWO UNTUK ORANG-ORANG SPECIAL DIBAWAH INI :**

**Kim Eun Seob, Jessica807, Jung Eunhee, Byun Jinhyun, ****,** **Fdz1492,** **anisa. 1, dan Dela.**

Tanpa review kalian, Nami gak bakal lanjut ini panpik~ Gomawo chingu deul *bow*


End file.
